


Infinite

by wildekinder



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, and also zoe's freckles, evan is sleepy, evan loves the stars, pure fluff, zoe is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 12:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildekinder/pseuds/wildekinder
Summary: sleep-y(adj.) needing or ready for sleep.tired(adj.) weary.Evan Hansen was not tired, he was sleepy. And Zoe loved when he was sleepy.





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you can ebb and I can flow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069455) by [a_secondhand_sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_secondhand_sorrow/pseuds/a_secondhand_sorrow). 



Zoe had long ago decided that Evan was adorable when he was sleepy. Not tired, when he was tired he was pretty whiny and unbearable and more anxious than usual. But sleepy, the point before tired where he was in a daze and utterly endearing.

He only slept a few hours a day, if he was lucky. Between his thoughts keeping him up until the early hours of the morning and his cat waking him up, promptly at five thirty every morning, sleeping wasn't really something he got to do much. Not to mention the fact that he had trouble staying asleep.

She knew a lot of it had to do with his home environment. When he was at home with his mom he wanted to make sure she was okay. When she was at work, he felt as if it were too quiet.

When his dad had moved back with his new family, Evan started spending more time with him. Zoe had pushed him to do it but hadn't quite decided yet whether or not it was a good idea. Spending the nights there for Evan was like one anxiety attack after another.

Zoe had spent the night with him at both houses a few times and every time found herself falling asleep with Evan's eyes on her and waking up the same exact way. It was cute, he was trying to protect her, but it still didn't take away from the fact that she was worried about him.

But, moments like tonight, these were the moments she loved. Evan was sleepy, and boy was he adorable.

He was sitting on the bay window in her room, looking outside, and Zoe was in bed, reading a book. It was quiet, but comfortable.

"You're so pretty."

Zoe looked up at him and gave him that smile that he had found out very early on that he loved. It was one that was reserved for only him. It was pure joy, it showed everything she felt about him.

"Like that. Your smile? It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Ev."

He looked at her, then out the window. "And you're so pretty. And you remind me of the sky."

"I remind you of the sky?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You're infinite. Like, like your love is. And your beauty is. And your freckles are like stars. They're all over your face like stars are all over the sky and they add so much beauty."

He moved over to sit beside her, dragging his feet as he finally plopped down on the bed, tensing up until she rested her hand on his knee.

"This little cluster right here," he pointed to a group of freckles, "If you connect the dots, they look like libra."

Zoe couldn't help but giggle, kissing Evan gently.

"You are so adorable."

She marked the page she was reading and placed her book on her nightstand before moving over to accommodate Evan more. He clumsily got under the covers and turned to his side to look at her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles gently.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Zoe's heart fluttered like it did the first time they said it and like it would for the rest of their lives.

When he let go of her hand she ran it through his hair before sinking down a bit, resting her head on his chest. She gently traced shapes on his chest, feeling his breathing steady more. She wasn't exactly sure when he had fallen asleep, but she looked up at him and smiled. His expression was peaceful, something she really only ever saw when they were sleeping in her bed. She kissed his shoulder gently and watched him for a while before eventually dozing off.


End file.
